My Boyfriend is Jack Frost
by Wu Xinlian
Summary: "Luhannie, jangan lupa memakai pakaian tebal, syal, serta topi hangatmu okay? Berhati-hatilah, atau Jack Frost akan menggigit hidung mungilmu." "Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Santa Claus, Peri Gigi, Kelinci Paskah, apalagi Jack Frost" / HunHan /GS
1. Prologue

"Luhannie, jangan lupa memakai pakaian tebal, syal, serta topi hangatmu okay? Berhati-hatilah, atau Jack Frost akan menggigit hidung mungilmu."

"Baik, umma."

.

.

.

**Wu Xinlian**

presents

_**My Boyfriend is Jack Frost**_

.

Sehun & Luhan belongs to SM Entertainment

.

_Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Santa Claus, Peri Gigi, Kelinci Paskah, apalagi Jack Frost_

.

**Warning: Rated M, typos, Gender switch**

.

Copyright belongs to me. Don't plagiarize, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Tubuh langsing gadis itu sedikit menggigil dikarenakan angin musim dingin yang berhembus dan menyentuh paha mulusnya yang hanya tertutupi stocking hitam. Tangan kurusnya saling bergesekkan untuk menciptakan sedikit percikan hangat bagi tubuhnya. Gadis itu membenarkan bra merah dengan bulu-bulu putih di pinggir-pinggirnya agar dapat menutupi perutnya yang ter-ekspos, dia tidak terlalu peduli akan belahan payudaranya yang semakin kentara dikarenakan bra merahnya yang diturunkan. Bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis ini berpakaian minim sekali di musim dingin? Well salahkan lah bar yang mempekerjakannya di malam yang dingin ini. Tugas gadis ini adalah penggoda para pejalan kaki agar mau masuk ke bar, karena itulah dia berpakaian minim seperti ini.

Gadis itu kini berdiri tepat di samping pintu bar yang tertutup rapat, seolah tidak mengijinkan satu hembusan angin pun untuk masuk ke dalam bar. Dunia ini sungguh sangat keras.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat goda para pejalan kaki dan tariklah banyak orang untuk datang!" seorang pria yang mengenakan _beanie_ hitam untuk menutupi kepala botaknya berteriak kencang dari belakangnya, membuat Luhan tersentak dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria itu.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhi pintu bar. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya.

_Yak Luhan, kau pasti bisa!_

Maka dengan keyakinan dan semangat yang cukup tinggi - terutama semangat setelah memikirkan jumlah uang yang akan dia terima setelah ini - Luhan berjalan ala model yang sedang berjalan di _catwalk_ dan memamerkan tubuh indahnya yang memang hanya terbalut bra serta rok mini merah dengan bulu-bulu putih di sekitarnya. Layaknya gadis sinterklas yang _sexy_. Kaki jenjangnya terbalut _stocking_ hitam dan _boots_ merah mengkilap se-lutut dengan hak yang mungkin setinggi 7cm. Luhan berjalan mendekati seorang lelaki ber-rambut hitam yang sepertinya baru saja pulang bekerja, dilihat dari jas hitamnya serta dasi dan celana cino hitam yang melengkapinya, membuat Luhan yakin bahwa lelaki itu memang sehabis pulang bekerja.

"Hai tampan~" godanya sambil memeluk lengan lelaki itu dan mengapitnya di antara kedua bongkah payudara sintal nya. Terlihat dengan jelas rona merah pada kedua pipi lelaki ber-kulit tan itu. Namun kemudian, lelaki itu menyeringai nakal.

"Hai, sayang. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kostum itu hmm?" tanyanya sebelum meremas bokong padat milik Luhan.

Luhan melenguh pelan sambil menatap lelaki itu intens.

"Tuan tidak bisa melakukan itu sebelum masuk ke bar kami~" bisiknya pelan di telinga lelaki itu, membuat lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Apa aku akan mendapatkan service darimu?"

"Oh, _shift_-ku bukan malam ini tuan" jawab Luhan dengan senyum sok polosnya namun dia terus menggerakkan dadanya untuk menenggelam-munculkan lengan kekar lelaki itu.

"Kapan kau bertugas manis?" tanya lelaki itu lagi sambil menarik dagu Luhan dan menghembuskan nafas berbau rokoknya di wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengeluarkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

_Aku benci perokok_

"Besok tuan~ _eotte?_" rayunya dengan kedipan mata yang menggemaskan.

Lelaki itu tertawa renyah lalu menampar bokong Luhan,

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok, manis!" ucapnya sebelum mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas. "Dan jangan lupa berikan service terbaikmu."

Lalu hal selanjutnya yang terlihat adalah Luhan yang tersenyum kecut melihat lelaki itu masuk ke dalam bis dan meninggalkannya di sana. Bisa dibilang dia ketakutan. Ketakutan akan omelan bos nya dikarenakan dirinya yang kurang berhasil membawa orang-orang untuk datang ke bar malam ini.

_Lagipula bos juga bodoh! Dua hari lagi kan malam natal, pasti orang-orang sedang mempersiapkan hiasan natal dan semacamnya._

Luhan terus menggerutu sampai mata rusa nya menangkap sesosok lelaki tampan yang berjalan ke arahnya. Lelaki itu ber-rambut putih platina dan mengenakan _hoodie_ biru dengan motif bercak salju di sekeliling kerahnya dan dipadukan dengan celana _skinny_ berwarna coklat. Kakinya dibalut dengan sepatu _converse_ ber-warna biru senada dengan _hoodie_ nya. Tangannya membawa sebuah jaket tebal ber-warna merah yang entah mengapa tidak dikenakan olehnya. Terpesona pada penampilan lelaki itu, Luhan pun segera menghampirinya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi dia lakukan pada lelaki ber-kulit tan yang baru pulang kerja itu.

"Hai, tampan~" godanya sambil lagi-lagi mengapit lengan lelaki itu di antara payudara besarnya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Mau masuk ke dalam dan bermain?"

Lelaki itu tertegun dan berkedip bingung. Lalu, matanya menerawang dan memperhatikan tubuh Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, lalu pandangannya kembali ke arah payudara besar dan kenyal milik gadis itu.

"Hai." sapanya sebelum tersenyum hangat. "Mengapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

Kini gantian Luhan yang berkedip bingung. Biasanya para lelaki akan termakan godaannya dan menatapnya penuh nafsu atau semangat. Tak jarang juga pria-pria hidung belang yang mimisan melihat penampilannya. Namun kenapa lelaki ini tidak tergoda samasekali dan menanyainya seperti itu?

"E-eh? Maaf...?" tanyanya bingung.

"Mengapa kau berpakaian seperti ini di malam yang dingin seperti ini? Sebentar lagi salju akan turun dan kau akan bertambah kedinginan. Terlebih lagi, kau tidak mau digoda oleh Jack Frost kan?" goda lelaki itu sambil mencubit hidung Luhan dengan lembut. Namun hidung gadis bermata rusa itu tetap saja memerah.

"A-aku sedang bekerja, tuan..." jawab Luhan pelan. Kini kepercayaan dirinya menciut setelah dinasihati oleh orang yang digodanya.

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah bar yang lampu-lampunya menyala terang dan berwarna-warni, menghidupkan kesan heboh dan ramai pada bar itu.

"Glue Bar. Kau bekerja di sana?" tanya lelaki itu lagi yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala dari Luhan.

Lelaki itu melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan tertegun. Mata tajamnya menatap Luhan lagi sebelum akhirnya menatap ke arah bar lagi.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali."

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu segera melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan lemah Luhan dan berlari masuk ke dalam bar. Mata besar Luhan berkedip bingung. Apakah dia berhasil? Apakah dia telah membawa seorang pengunjung ke bar mereka? Tapi lelaki itu tidak terlihat tergoda.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, lelaki itu keluar dari bar dan berlari ke arah Luhan yang tengah melamun, dan tampaknya tidak menyadari keadaan tubuhnya sendiri yang tengah menggigil.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang. Pulang lah, seorang gadis sepertimu tidak sepantasnya bekerja di malam dingin seperti ini dengan pakaian minim seperti itu." nasihat lelaki itu lagi sambil mengelus surai coklat panjang milik Luhan dengan lembut. Lalu, hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah lelaki itu memakaikan jaket tebal ber-warna merah yang sejak tadi ditentengnya kepada Luhan.

"Rupanya kau orangnya..." gumam lelaki itu pelan. "Gadis yang tak pernah percaya pada Jack Frost."

Mata rusa Luhan berkedip bingung sebelum menatap mata lelaki itu lekat-lekat. Lama-lama, gadis itu seakan terhanyut ke dalam indahnya iris biru lelaki itu.

"Besok jangan bekerja seperti ini lagi, okay? Atau Jack Frost akan mengganggumu."

Kalimat terakhir dari lelaki itu menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya akan mata indah lelaki itu dan Luhan baru sadar, lelaki itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

_Nuguya?_

**DOR! Jangan terlalu serius woy bacanya /pede/**

**Tadaaa! New ff nih! Paling cuma 2-shot ato 3-shot, karakter juga disini kebanyakan cuma Sehun Luhan sih, jadi yaa don't request for any other charas/couples yo. Ini ide muncul gara2 gue liat foto Sehun yang di-post Suho kemarin. anjir, itu Sehun mirip bang Jack Frost banget-_-**

**Buat The Wolf and The Deer, next chapter lagi dalem proses pengerjaan yo. Sori belum update, something's happened, di sono aja ntargue curcolnya/? kwkwkw**

**Prolog dulu ye ini, chapternya taun depan/? kaga lah, secepetnya kok:) gue bukan tipe writer yang nunggu banyak review dari readers dulu buat nge-post new chap. bukan berarti gue gamau, cuman ga terlalu ngarep, soalnya karya gue juga masih jelek. tapi terserah kalian aja, gue minta se-ikhlasnya aja/?**

**Mind to RnR and give opinions?**


	2. Jack

"Umma, hidungku dingin sekali. Rasanya seperti dijepit dengan dua batang es batu."

"Itu berarti Jack Frost menyukaimu, sayang."

.

.

.

**Wu Xinlian**

presents

_**My Boyfriend is Jack Frost**_

.

Sehun & Luhan belongs to SM Entertainment

.

_Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Santa Claus, Peri Gigi, Kelinci Paskah, apalagi Jack Frost_

.

**Warning: Rated M, typos, Gender switch**

.

Copyright belongs to me. Don't plagiarize, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan tengah berganti pakaian dengan seragam penggodanya hari ini. Sebuah bra yang lebih minim lagi daripada bra yang kemarin. Namun kali ini, warnanya hijau dengan kalung hijau yang akan dipasangkan di lehernya. Kalung itu ber-bandul lonceng bulat. Bila kemarin Luhan menggunakan rok mini, hari ini dia menggunakan hot pants berwarna hijau pula, dan sepatu boots berwarna hijau mengkilap yang menutupi kakinya hingga ke paha. _Heels_ nya lebih pendek, memudahkan Luhan untuk berjalan. Kepalanya dihiasi dengan bando tanduk rusa, dan di bagian bokongnya ditempeli ekor rusa mainan. Luhan terlihat sangat sexy.

"Kau sudah siap, Luhan?" seorang gadis masuk dan tersenyum kepada Luhan yang tengah berdandan.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kurasa sudah." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu pun balik tersenyum dan membenarkan kemben berwarna merah menggoda. Kakinya dibalut dengan _high heels_ berwarna merah pula, dan eyeliner yang cukup tebal membuat matanya kelihatan bertambah besar.

"Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku lelah…" gumam Luhan tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu – Baekhyun, mengedipkan matanya bingung sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang kini mendesah pelan dengan wajah murung. Namun, Baekhyun mengerti lelah yang dimaksudkan Luhan. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan harus berdiri di luar bar yang dingin untuk menyeret orang-orang yang bahkan mungkin tidak ingin ke bar untuk masuk ke dalam. Bayarannya juga tidak sesuai dengan usaha dan kerja keras yang dilakukan Luhan. Belum lagi tubuh Luhan yang kurus pastinya tidak membantu. Pasti rasanya seperti angin dingin musim dingin menusuk langsung ke tulang-tulang kecilnya.

"_Unnie_, bertahanlah sedikit lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum memeluk Luhan dan mengelus punggung mungil gadis itu. Luhan mengangguk pelan dan memeluk Baekhyun pula.

"Luhan! Ayo cepat keluar dan tarik orang-orang masuk!" suara seorang pria membuat Luhan terpaksa melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

"_Good luck!_" bisik Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan kepalan tangan nya dengan maksud menyemangati Luhan.

Akhirnya, Xi Luhan pun berjalan dengan langkah lunglai menuju pintu bar dan berdiri di depannya. Baru saja keluar, angin musim dingin yang bisa dibilang jahat bertiup kencang dan membuat tubuhnya dengan segera menggigil kedinginan. Dipeluknya tubuhnya sendiri untuk menahan angin dingin yang akan menerjangnya lagi, sekaligus menjaga agar suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat. Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan bos nya. Luhan bisa saja mati di sini, dan saat ini rasanya gadis asal China itu ingin menangis.

Jauh-jauh dia datang ke Korea untuk mencari pekerjaan yang layak dan sesuai dengan bidang yang telah dia tekuni selama 3 tahun di Universitas nya, namun dunia sungguh sangatlah kejam kepada gadis cantik ini. Di hari pertama, gadis itu telah kehilangan bekal nya karena ditipu dan tersisa dengan se-koper baju serta dokumen-dokumen kelulusannya. Belum lagi kantor-kantor perusahaan yang menolak lamaran kerjanya. Di saat sial seperti itu, dia malah bertemu dengan bos nya saat ini, mengajaknya untuk bekerja di bar. Awalnya Luhan kira dia hanya akan bekerja menjadi bartender, namun ternyata posisi penggoda lah yang didapatkannya. Bos nya bilang, tubuhnya bagus dan merupakan salah satu tubuh wanita idaman para lelaki. Saat Luhan menolak dan melawan, bos nya mengancam dengan sejumlah uangyang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit.

Namun memang banyak sekali manusia pembohong di dunia ini. Gaji yang dijanjikan tidak pernah diberikan kepada Luhan sebanyak yang dia janjikan. Untuk membayar apartemen nya selama 3 bulan saja kurang.

Luhan menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya dengan tatapan nanar. Untuk apa wajah cantik bak boneka _barbie_ dan tubuh yang indah apabila dia tidak dapat memperoleh kebahagiaan layaknya orang-orang pada umumnya? Luhan merasa rendah. Harga diri nya telah hilang. Impiannya sejak kecil – untuk merayakan natal bersama teman-temannya di masa depan pupus sudah. Teman-temannya hanya Baekhyun dan kekasih dari gadis itu – Park Chanyeol. Belum lagi Baekhyun juga sama rendahnya dengan dirinya, sementara Chanyeol berusaha menghidupi kekasihnya itu dengan menjadi penyanyi café. Meskipun bayarannya tidak seberapa, namun Baekhyun pernah berkata uang itu cukup untuk membayar tagihan apartemen kecil mereka, serta membeli makan untuk sehari-hari.

"Iri…" gumam Luhan lirih sambil menatap seorang wanita yang tengah bergandengan dengan seorang lelaki sambil membawa beberapa _paper bag_ dengan merk-merk ternama di tangan wanita itu.

Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil menyeringai. Ya, lelaki yang kemarin digoda Luhan. Kini dia datang dengan mantel tebal berbulu dan celana _skinny jeans_ yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Rambut nya di _style_ dan lelaki itu terlihat sangat tampan. Namun Luhan benar-benar tidak tertarik. Kini dia justru menyesal mengapa dia telah menggoda lelaki itu kemarin. Wajah tampannya terlihat sangat mesum, dan Luhan tahu pada akhirnya dia akan berakhir di atas satu tempat tidur tanpa mengenakan busana apapun dengan lelaki itu. Entah apakah keperawanannya akan diambil. Yap, jangan salah, meskipun Luhan bekerja sebagai penggoda, namun Luhan masih perawan.

"Hai, manis." Tiba-tiba lelaki itu telah berdiri di depan Luhan sambil menyeringai mesum.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan kosong. Namun demi uang, Luhan harus bisa merayu lelaki sexy di hadapannya ini. Maka, disunggingkannya sebuah senyum manis yang bahkan mungkin orang-orang terdekatnya tidak tahu bahwa itu hanyalah senyum palsu.

"Hai, tuan sexy." Balas Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya dan menggigit bibir ranum yang telah dilapisi oleh lipstick merah menyalanya itu.

"Oh, manis sekali." Puji lelaki itu sebelum lengan kekarnya merangkul pinggang langsing Luhan dan menarik gadis itu mendekat, "siapa namamu?"

Kini Luhan sedang bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Haruskah dia memberi tahu namanya pada lelaki mesum di depannya ini? Pentingkah nama bagi seorang lelaki yang hanya memakai gadis penggoda sebagai pemuas nafsu birahi nya?

"Tuan tidak perlu namaku bukan?" tanya Luhan sambil memainkan bulu-bulu halus yang mengelilingi kerah mantel tebal lelaki itu.

"Kim Jongin."

Luhan mengedipkan matanya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Itu namaku, dan aku akan membuatmu meneriakkan namaku malam ini dengan kencang."

Wajah Luhan merona sempurna dan lelaki di depannya ini – Kim Jongin – tertawa antara gemas atau puas karena telah membuat gadis penggoda cantik di depannya ini tersipu malu.

"Goda aku sayang, dan aku akan membayarmu lebih." Bisik Jongin tepat di sebelah telinga Luhan. Gadis yang memang bekerja seperti ini hanya demi uang itu pun langsung tergiur. Di elusnya tengkuk Jongin dan bibir ranumnya mulai meraup bibir tebal Jongin tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Jongin yang pastinya telah terangsang langsung membalas ciuman Luhan dengan kasar dan panas. Digigitinya bibir manis milik Luhan dan terkadang disesapinya bibir itu. Luhan hanya melenguh karena ini memang baru pertama kalinya bibirnya dimainkan dengan intens. Biasanya, lelaki yang bermain dengannya hanya sempat memainkan bibirnya sebentar karena Luhan akan langsung menghindar. Tugas Luhan bukanlah sebagai pelacur, tapi hanya sebagai penggoda, ingat?

"Bibirmu manis sekali sayang." Puji Jongin sambil terus memainkan bibir Luhan. Lidahnya menjilati bibir Luhan dan membuat gadis itu melenguh pelan dan otomatis membuka bibirnya, memberi celah bagi lidah nakal Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya dan menjelajahi mulut Luhan yang masih terasa seperti permen anggur yang baru saja dimakannya.

Tangan besar Jongin mulai menelusuri perut rata Luhan dan membuat pola abstrak di sekitar pusarnya, membuat Luhan yag tadinya sudah merinding karena kedinginan, kini bertambah merinding menahan geli sekaligus nikmat yang dirasakannya. Tangan besar lelaki itu semakin naik dan tanpa disadari, tangan itu tengah meremasi bongkahan payudara kenyal milik Luhan, membuat gadis kelahiran Beijing itu mendesah karena nikmat.

"J-jongin-ahhh…"

Jongin tersenyum miring mendengar desahan Luhan dan mulai mengecupi leher panjang nan menggiurkan milik Luhan dan sesekali menjilat serta menggigitinya. Luhan yang baru pertama kali mendapat perlakuan intens seperti ini hanya dapat pasrah dan menikmati setiap hal yang dilakukan Jongin pada tubuhnya.

Baru saja Jongin ingin menarik bra minim yang dipakai Luhan, sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dan menariknya menjauh dari Luhan,

"Permisi, tuan. Ini di depan umum dan anda tidak bisa menunjukan aurat seorang perempuan di muka umum."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara sementara mata Luhan membelalak kaget melihat lelaki yang kini tengah menasihati Jongin. Tatapan lelaki itu tajam seolah menusuk ke dalam hati Luhan. Entah tatapan macam apa itu, terlihat seperti marah, tapi terlihat seperti tidak marah pula.

"Hah, apa urusanmu? Seenaknya saja menasihatiku seperti itu." Bantah Jongin kesal sambil menepis tangan putih yang masih bertumpu di pundaknya.

"Tuan, apabila anda tidak ingin melepas gadis ini, terpaksa saya harus melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada tuan." Lelaki itu berkata dengan nada tenang.

Jongin malah menunjukkan seringai melecehkannya.

"Kau bisa apa? Berani melawanku huh? Gadis ini telah kupesan sejak kemarin. Jika ingin bermain dengannya, tunggu aku selesai dulu!"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menahan kedua pundak Jongin, memastikan agar lelaki berkulit tan itu tidak terlalu banyak bergerak di hadapannya.

"Permisi, tuan. Maaf." Gumamnya sebelum menghembuskan angin yang terasa dingin di kulit Luhan ke arah Jongin. Hidung lelaki mesum itu berubah menjadi sangat merah seperti berada di daerah yang sangat dingin tanpa perlindungan wajah samasekali, dan badan Jongin pun membeku. Lalu, badan beku itu jatuh ke lantai dan tatapan Luhan kini terpaku pada tubuh Jongin yang terkulai di depan pintu bar. Lelaki itu pingsan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Luhan dengan terbata-bata. Kini lelaki ini membuatnya takut.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan melakukan pekerjaan ini lagi?" tegur lelaki itu sambil lagi-lagi mencubit hidung Luhan dengan lembut seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin malam.

Luhan mengelus hidungnya yang kini telah memerah sambil menatap kesal ke arah lelaki itu.

"Pikirmu kau ini siapa?" tanya Luhan lalu mata rusanya menatap tubuh Jongin yang masih tergeletak di depan pintu bar, "dan bagaimana kau melakukannya hanya dengan sekali tiupan di wajah? Terlebih nafasmu sangat dingin."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut sebelum mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh Sehun." Luhan menjabat tangan itu dengan ragu-ragu dan dapat dia rasakan tangan lelaki itu yang sangat dingin.

"Xi Luhan." Gumam Luhan. "Apakah kau tahu tanganmu sangat dingin? Mau kuambilkan sarung tanganku? Paling tidak itu akan membuat tanganmu terasa lebih hangat" celoteh Luhan sambil mengelus tangan besar nan putih milik Sehun.

Sehun pun terkekeh pelan dikarenakan tingkah menggemaskan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Tidak usah." Lalu, entah darimana datangnya di tangan kanan Sehun telah terdapat mantel bulu tebal berwarna coklat yang kelihatannya sangat hangat. Sehun memakaikan mantel itu di tubuh Luhan dan mengancingkan seluruh kancingnya, membuat wajah gadis ber-surai coklat panjang itu memerah karena malu, senang, dan terharu.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus surai halus Luhan dengan lembut.

"T-tapi aku masih harus bekerja…" gumam Luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "masalah itu biar aku yang urus." Lalu dia mengedipkan mata tajamnya ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum tampan, membuat hati Luhan serasa berdegup lebih kencang.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu…" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang kini telah terbungkus mantel tebal.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Luhan, membuat gadis cantik itu berkedip bingung sambil memperhatikan tangan Sehun.

"_Kajja?_" tanya Sehun seolah memberi kode akan maksud uluran tangannya. Wajah Luhan kembali merona dan diraihnya tangan dingin itu dan digenggamnya dengan erat.

"Rumahku sedikit jauh dari sini." Ucap Luhan karena sesungguhnya gadis ini benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya ini. Tapi mengapa lelaki ini baik sekali?

Sehun tersenyum sebelum menarik tubuh mungil Luhan dan merangkul pundak sempit gadis itu sambil tetap berjalan menjauhi bar tempat Luhan bekerja.

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku akan membuat perjalanan ini terasa cepat." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**MBIJF**

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dan mungkin tidak akan pernah percaya."

"Mengapa?"

"Kalau benar Santa Claus itu ada, seharusnya dia memberikan hadiah natal yang kuinginkan setiap hari Natal. Yah, tentunya dulu, saat aku masih kecil."

Sehun tertegun. Benarkah gadis manis ini tidak menerima hadiah setiap hari Natal?

"Apakah kau termasuk gadis yang nakal?"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"M-maaf?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan Sehun dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Santa punya catatan anak-anak nakal. Anak-anak nakal tidak pernah diberi hadiah olehnya."

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Kemudian, tangan kurusnya bergerak untuk menguncir rambut panjangnya menjadi sebuah cepol berantakan yang terkesan sexy namun manis.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak? Mungkin dia marah padaku karena tidak pernah mempercayainya?"

Lelaki di sebelahnya hanya bisa memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan sambil tetap terdiam. Benar apa kata lelaki tua itu, gadis ini tidak percaya pada mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan peri gigi?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Nope._"

Lelaki ber-rambut putih di sebelahnya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan datar. Bukan, bukan tatapan kesal, itu adalah tatapan yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir bagaimana untuk membuat gadis ini percaya.

"Jack Frost?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun lalu tersenyum sendu.

"Aku benci Jack Frost."

Mata kecil nan tajam Sehun membelalak mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Benci? Tidak percaya masih tidak apa-apa, perlahan orang-orang bisa percaya namun benci? Sehun belum pernah mendengar pernyataan benci untuk mereka.

"Mengapa?"

Kini gadis cantik bermata rusa di sebelahnya menarik nafas panjang dan melanjutkan senyuman sendunya.

"Dia membunuh orangtuaku di sebuah badai salju. Aku benci."

Hening. Sehun kini baru mengetahui bahwa dua orang yang _tidak sengaja_ terkena badai salju dahsyat 5 tahun yang lalu adalah orangtua Luhan.

.

**Flashback:**

.

"Beginilah mengapa aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu minum minuman keras."

"Jack! Sadarlah!"

Seorang gadis terbang dan memeluk tubuh seorang lelaki ber-rambut putih yang kini tampaknya telah hilang kendali akibat sebotol minuman keras.

"Jack, kita ini _Guardian_. Berhentilah membuat bahaya seperti itu!" seorang lelaki tua membentak lelaki tampan ber-rambut putih itu dan meghalanginya untuk berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"L-lepaskan aku… hik! Tooth! Hik… hik!" lelaki itu bergumam dengan nada marah sambil mendorong tubuh gadis itu dengan gegabah. Dilangkahkannya kaki telanjangnya menelusuri sebuah lorong yang berakhir pada sebuah pintu coklat dengan ukiran-ukiran indah di sana.

"Jack, jangan gegabah!" kini seorang lelaki dengan perawakan tubuh setengah kelinci melompat dengan cepat ke arah lelaki ber-rambut putih itu dan mencegahnya untuk keluar melewati pintu itu.

Lelaki ber-rambut putih yang dipanggil Jack itu pun mendorong lelaki kelinci itu dan menendang pintu kayu indah itu dengan kasar, menunjukkan pemandangan berupa gunung-gunung salju tinggi yang membentang di hadapannya. Di bawahnya terdapat jurang salju yang keliahatannya tidak berujung. Manusia biasa yang terjatuh ke sana pasti tidak akan bisa selamat, namun berbeda dengan mereka – _the Guardians_ – yang pastinya masih bisa bertahan hidup bahkan jika harus jatuh hingga ke ujung jurang itu yang mungkin adalah inti bumi.

Seorang lelaki lainnya dengan tubuh kuning melemparkan seuntai tali kuning yang terbuat dari pasir yang dengan cepat menjerat lengan kekar Jack.

"Lepaskan aku, dasar kalian berengsek! Biarkan aku bersenang-senang!" racau Jack tidak jelas. Dibekukannya tali kuning milik lelaki yang rupanya adalah Sandman itu dan tubuh proporsionalnya melompat melewati ambang pintu itu dan membiarkan dirinya terbang terbawa angin.

"Jack Frost!" lelaki tua ber-rambut dan janggut putih berlari dan meneriakkan nama Jack dari ambang pintu.

"Oh, tidak. Dia pasti akan membuat masalah yang merugikan manusia…"

.

.

"Jack kau kenapa? Sadarkan dirimu!" seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat-kemerahan dan berpakaian serba hijau menahan lengan Jack, mencegah lelaki muda itu untuk melakukan tindakan berbahaya.

"Jalanan raya di dunia manusia terasa kosong sekali tanpa salju, Leprie. Biarkan aku…hik! Bersenang-senang." Racaunya dengan senyuman miring yang meskipun terlihat tampan, namun terlihat menyeramkan di mata lelaki yang dipanggil Leprie tersebut – Leprechaun.

Mata ber-iris hijau nya memperhatikan bagaimana Jack Frost mengumpulkan banyak salju dan menurunkannya dengan kencang menuju sebuah jalan raya besar di dunia manusia dan menelan beberapa mobil serta manusia-manusia yang tengah berlalu lalang. Kini Leprechaun yakin, jiwa-jiwa itu tidak selamat dari badai buatan Jack Frost yang tengah mabuk.

"Tidak… apa yang telah kulakukan…" gumam Jack Frost dengan suara bergetar. Leprechaun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jack yang kini tubuhnya tengah bergetar karena takut. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti lelaki muda itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak menghentikanku, Leprie?" tanyanya – lebih tepatnya berbisik kepala Leprechaun yang saat itu masih belum sadar dari rasa kagetnya akan badai salju itu.

"A-aku sudah memperingatkanmu…"

.

"JACK FROST!" sebuah suara yang telah familiar bagi Jack Frost dan Leprechaun terdengar menggema dari arah gunung-gunung tinggi yang berjejer kokoh.

Suara Santa Claus yang tengah marah.

.

**End**

.

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus surai putih milik Sehun yang kini tengah menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha mulus Luhan. Meskipun mereka baru saling mengenal, namun Luhan telah merasa nyaman dengan Sehun. Seperti lelaki ini bisa melindunginya selamanya, dan menjaganya dari berbagai macam bahaya. Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang proporsional, serta suaranya yang unik. Apakah Luhan telah merasakan yang dinamakan dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Atau mungkin bisa juga disebut sebagai pertemuan pertama?

"Kau tahu? Meskipun aku tidak percaya pada makhluk-makhluk dongeng itu, tapi sepertinya Jack Frost senang bermain denganku saat aku masih kecil." Luhan mulai bercerita sambil terus mengelus surai putih nan halis milik Sehun.

Sehun menatap wajah gadis cantik yang kini tengah meminjamkan kepalanya sebagai bantal,

"Begitukah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kemudian gadis itu menelusuri wajah Sehun dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Mulai dari dahi, lalu mata sipit namun tajamnya itu – membuat lelaki itu menutup matanya – , pipinya, lalu tulang rahangnya yang tegas, dan terakhir adalah hidung mancungnya yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Saat aku kecil dulu, hidungku selalu terasa geli dan sangat merah saat aku bermain di luar. Padahal, aku baru sebentar bermain di sana. Lalu, diriku yang merasa sendu, akan merasa lebih bersemangat saat hidungku mulai terasa geli." Cerita Luhan sambil memjiat-mijat tulang hidung Sehun sebelum tanganya beralih menuju pelipis lelaki itu dan memijatnya pelan.

"_Umma_ bilang, itu terjadi karena Jack Frost menggigit hidungku. Yah, meskipun aku tidak percaya, tapi kalau benar lelaki itu ada, dia pasti menyukaiku." Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya sambil tertawa pelan, membuat Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil menatapi wajah gadis yang tengah tertawa itu.

Terjadi keheningan di antara dua insan muda itu. Sehun tengah menatapi iris caramel lembut milik Luhan yang terasa menghangatkan jiwanya yang dingin. Wajah mulus nan cantiknya sungguh menggoda. Dielusnya pipi gadis itu dengan lembut, membuatnya tersentak kaget karena tangan dingin Sehun yang menyentuh pipinya tiba-tiba. Kemudian, Sehun dapat melihat rona merah di kedua pipi kenyal itu.

"Aku dikirim untuk melindungimu." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Iris biru nya bertatapan dengan iris caramel milik Luhan yang tampak berkilau dan indah bagi Sehun.

"Begitukah? Memang siapa yang mengirimmu? Tuhan?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Bukan. Pria di Bulan yang mengirimku. Oh, jangan lupakan lelaki tua menyebalkan itu." Kekehnya pelan.

Meskipun Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh Sehun, namun Luhan tetap berusaha mengerti dan ikut tertawa akan perkataan Sehun yang sebenarnya bukanlah candaan. Siapa itu Pria di Bulan? Luhan tidak pernah mendengar nama itu apalagi mengetahui siapa itu. Luhan hanya tahu manusia pertama yang menginjakkan kakinya di bulan. Neil Armstrong bukan?

Namun meskipun begitu, Luhan percaya bahwa Sehun memang hadir untuk melindunginya.

"Hey, bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" tanya Luhan sambil menangkup wajah tampan Sehun.

Kini wajah tampan Sehun menunjukkan senyum yang tanpa disadari, amat Luhan sukai. Luhan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sehun menampilkan senyum itu setiap hari, bahkan setiap detik. Senyum yang begitu memabukkan.

"Lakukanlah dan tugas pertamaku berhasil."

Luhan tersenyum bingung,

"Tugas apa?"

.

"Membuatmu percaya akan diriku. Karena aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu…"

_Lagi._

**MBIJF**

Setelah hari itu, Luhan dan Sehun bertambah dekat. Sehun selalu mengunjungi apartemen Luhan baik di siang hari, sore, maupun malam. Kapanpun itu, Sehun selalu berusaha untuk tetap di dekat Luhan. Bahkan terkadang lelaki itu menginap di apartemen Luhan. Lelaki itu juga suka mengunjungi Luhan dibar dan memastikan tidak ada laki-laki hidung belang dengan nafsu yang tinggi menggoda Luhan. Luhan amat senang dan terharu akan perilaku Sehun terhadapnya. Padahal, dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Sehun. Dan hal itu pula membuat Luhan penasaran akan modal awal Sehun melakukan kebaikan-kebaikan kepada Luhan.

Baekhyun pernah berkata, mungkin saja Sehun telah jatuh cinta pada Luhan pada pandangan pertama. Mungkin dia pernah melihat Luhan di suatu tempat, bahkan sebelum Luhan menggodanya malam itu. Dan Sehun mungkin telah mengetahui bahwa Luhan bekerja di Glue Bar dan sengaja lewat di depan bar untuk sekedar menjenguk, atau justru menjadi langkah awal bagi lelaki itu untuk mengenal Luhan yang telah lama dia kagumi atau sukai. Dengan itu, Sehun mendapat ruang dan kesempatan lebih besar untuk mencintai Luhan sepenuhnya.

"Tapi itu seperti cerita-cerita di novel dan drama." Komentar Luhan sambil menatap gadis dengan surai coklat dan iris hijau menyala yang tengah menyesapi kopi panasnya sambil memainkan _smartphone_-nya. Mungkin sedang bertukar pesan dengan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _smartphone_-nya menuju Luhan yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apakah kau tak tahu bahwa hidup ini sesungguhnya adalah drama?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Kau yang paling tahu aku tak suka drama." Jawab Luhan sebelum mulai memakan sedikit demi sedikit potongan _chocolate cake_ nya.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. Kemudian, pintu café yang tengah mereka singgahi terbuka dan dari luar, masuklah seorang lelaki tinggi dengan mata besar yang mengenakan jaket kulit ber-warna hijau gelap dan _skinny jeans_ hitam. Rambut hitam nya ditutupi oleh topi hitam bertuliskan 'Yankees' nya, dan orang-orang terdekatnya mulai menganggap bahwa topi itu adalah ciri khas dari lelaki itu,

"_Chagiya~!_" suara beratnya berkumandang menyebutkan sebuah kata yang hanya berarti satu orang.

"Channie~!" balas Baekhyun sambil merengek manja, meminta kekasihnya itu untuk segera menghampirinya dan menarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam rengkuhannya yang terasa hangat.

Seakan mengerti akan permintaan kekasih mungilnya, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun yang dengan segera memeluk tubuh jangkung Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Hai, Chanyeol." Sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Luhan dan menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya yang khas.

"Oh, hai Lulu!"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebelum memfokuskan dirinya pada susu coklatnya. Sungguh, melihat adegan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bermesraan hanya akan membuatnya bertambah benci pada hidupnya. Uang tak punya, tempat tinggal seadanya, makanan belum tentu punya, apalagi kekasih hati.

"Oh, Sehun-ah!" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya. Spontan, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan seketika wajahnya merona saat melihat sosok Sehun yang baru saja berjalan memasuki café.

"Hai, _noona_. Hai, _hyung_." Sapanya sambil tersenyum sebelum duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Hai, Luhan-_noona_." Sapanya pada Luhan yang sukses membuat rona di wajah Luhan semakin kentara.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan sementara Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum gelinya yang bagi orang-orang terlihat seram, namun bagi Baekhyun terlihat lucu dan tampan.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kalian memesan satu meja lagi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Chanyeol.

"Kau mengusir kami?" tanya Luhan dengan mata besarnya yang kian membulat karena kaget, sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"_Couple's privacy~_" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Luhan, membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum ke arah pasangan yang duduk di depannya itu. "Ayo, Lu. Kita cari tempat duduk lain dan biarkan mereka membicarakan tentang rencana hidup mereka."

Luhan yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun bingung sambil membiarkan dirinya ditarik dan dituntun ke arah meja ber-kursi dua oleh Sehun. Sehun menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan Luhan duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum dia mendudukkan diri di kursi yang terletak di hadapan Luhan dan tersenyum ke arah gadis itu. Ditariknya tangan mungil Luhan yang tertumpu di atas meja dan digenggamnya telapak tangan mungil itu dengan tangannya yang dingin.

"Sehun-_ah_… Tidakkah kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan sebelum menarik tangannya. Sungguh, dia berharap Sehun tidak melihat wajahnya yang pastinya sudah sangat merah saat ini.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud untuk memanggil seorang pelayan,

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Akhirnya seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dan melayani mereka. Setelah pesanan mereka dicatat oleh pelayan itu, pelayan itu pun segera pergi. Kini, Luhan sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah bercengkerama hangat sambil saling mendekap satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tanpa disadari, gadis bermata rusa itu mendesah pelan. Kini dia yakin, dirinya begitu iri pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Meskipun keadaan hidup mereka tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dengan dirinya, namun mereka memiliki satu sama lain. Andai saja saat ini dirinya masih berada di China, tinggal bersama neneknya, mungkin hidup tidak akan sesulit ini.

"Ada apa, Lu?" suara Sehun yang menenangkan, sanggup membuat Luhan sadar dari dunia lamunannya.

"Hmm? Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis yang terlihat seperti senyum yang dipaksakan bagi Sehun.

Belum sempat Sehun berkata apa-apa, pesanan mereka datang. Pelayan itu meletakkan pesanan-pesanan Sehun dan Luhan di atas meja sebelum berjalan kembali ke arah dapur. Luhan mulai meraih gelas berisikan jus mangganya. Sungguh, saat ini dia membutuhkan minuman dingin yang dapat menyegarkan pikirannya.

"Ah…" decaknya tiba-tiba.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sehun yang masih memeriksa uang di dompetnya untuk membayar pesanan mereka.

"Jus nya kurang dingin…" rajuk Luhan sambil mendorong gelas berisi jus mangga itu ke depan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan pesan lagi." Gumam Luhan sebelum mengangkat tangannya. Namun, dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menurunkannya. Luhan yang bingung akan tingkah Sehun hanya mengedipkan matanya sambil menatap Sehun lucu.

"Biar aku yang dinginkan." Tawar Sehun. Digenggamnya gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu ditiupnya gelas itu perlahan. Kemudian, Luhan dapat melihat gelas itu yang semakin lama semakin ber-embun. Sehun menyerahkan gelas itu kembali kepada Luhan sambil menggumamkan 'Selamat dinikmati' pada gadis itu.

Bagaimana bisa… Sehun-_ah_?

**MBIJF**

Saat ini, Sehun dan Luhan sedang berdiri di depan rumah Luhan. Yep, Sehun baru saja mengantar Luhan pulang. Tadinya Luhan ingin pulang sendiri, namun mengingat udara yang sangat dingin dan angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang saat mereka baru saja keluar dari café yang tadi mereka singgahi, Sehun pun menawarkan – memaksa – untuk mengantar Luhan pulang. Saat itu, Luhan benar-benar bingung darimana munculnya mantel kuning tebal yang kemudian dipakaikan Sehun kepada dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-_ah_" ucap Luhan tulus sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Sehun. Entah mengapa, kini Luhan sudah merasa terbiasa akan dinginnya tangan Sehun yang membuatnya nyaman.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Itu sudah kewajibanku, untuk melindungimu."

Luhan tersenyum kecil sebelum menyenggol lengan kurus namun ber-otot milik Sehun.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu. Melindungiku, melindungiku, melindungiku. Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun-_ah_. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," bantahnya sebelum melepaskan mantel kuning yang tadi diberikan Sehun kepadanya dan memberikannya kepada lelaki ber-rambut putih dengan kulit pucat itu.

Hal selanjutnya yang tidak terduga samasekali adalah tubuh Luhan yang ditarik ke dalam rengkuhan hangat milik Sehun. Tidak, seharusnya tidak terasa hangat, berhubung tubuh Sehun yang terasa sangat dingin. Namun, mengapa Luhan merasa hangat di hatinya? Wajahnya pun turut terasa hangat.

"Luhan, percayakah kau apabila aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu?"

Apa? Berarti Baekhyun benar? Apakah mungkin Sehun pernah melihatnya sebelum meraka bertemu di depan Glue Bar dan memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah pertama dalam mendekatinya hari itu?

"Jadilah milikku, dan aku berjanji akan membuat dirimu bahagia. Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum setiap hari dan aku akan melindungimu dari keburukan apapun."

Luhan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maka dengan satu anggukkan kepala dan air mata se-bening krystal yang mengalir dari matanya dan menuruni pipi kenyal nan halusnya, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup hidung mungil Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan."

Dan entah mengapa, kecupan itu terasa sangat familiar dan tentu saja, membuat senyuman lebar nan manis mengembang dengan mudahnya di wajah cantik Luhan.

**MBIJF**

**EKHM! Iya, gue tau late post /digebuk massa/ wifi gue mati bro, can't blame me. itu pula yang ngehambat gue ngerjain chap. 7 nya The Wolf and The Deer since my files are lost...yeah, my USB decided that it was the end of it's life :'')**

**Apa ya... Oh, dari kebanyakan review, banyak yang nanya Jack Frost itu apa & siapa ya? Well, have you guys watched Rise of the Guardians movie? Better do if you watch The Jack Frost movie or smthn, i forgot the title. Yeah, those movies explained who's Jack Frost is. Tapi kalo ga sempet nonton, pokoknya gue kasih short explanation aja: each snow and cold wind in the season of winter, those all are Jack Frost doing. Dia yang ngasih salju, es, + angin dingin yang kenceng-kenceng itu tuh kalo musim dingin. Di luar negeri, especially western, orang2 selalu bilang ke anaknya, "hati2 nanti idung kamu digigit Jack Frost." gitu2 deh.**

**Langsung reply reviews aja yoo...**

**younlaycious88: wakakak asik kan ada author yang nge-troll? ini udah yooo**

**pacarnya sehun, shounars, aserty, dinysabrina6: makasiiih, wkwk udah gue post nihh**

**onkey shipper04: ada kok... don't worry ya neng, kan rated m ;;3**

**babyyming: mana sehun mana? :**

**HyunRa: ...DOR! /no. iya kok, kesuciannya hanya untuk sehun seorang ;;3**

**cupcupcuphie12: yep! you got it right dude~ dari awal gue liat sehun rambut putih, gue udah obsess, langsung kepikiran jack frost kwkw. lanjuted eaa**

**sayanghunhan: jadi menurut lu gue laknat?:'''( ga gue lanjut nih!/? kwkwkw**

**Maximumelf: Jack Frost itu...silahkan baca author notes ;3**

**GUESS WHO: udah ya dasar dikau anon yang tak ingin dipanggil anon, namanya gituan ;;;;;3**

**Lyncth: eyoiiii... gimana ya, yang aku tau kan jack itu orangnya cuek tp sebenernya care, cuman emang dirinya sendiri yg ga sadar kan? dia punya his own ways to make people happy, itu inti dari karakter jack yang aku ambil buat ff ini. doain aja sukses yaa kwkw. thanks ;)**

**Putri: bacanya enak? enakan bakwan malang sama chatime ;3 /engga/ buat penjelasan siapa itu jack frost silahkan baca di author note & yep, gue juga baru pertama kali pake theme night life gini, doain aja sukses hahaha. neh, thanks ;)**

**DKS-ZYX: silahkan coba ditebaaak ;;) kwkwkw. luhan mah disini innocent, tenang aja. profesinya aja nipu kok**

**haihaihai, Hunhan: udah yaa**

**ShinJiWoo920202: iya, bisa dibilang 'ngincer' sih ya... kwkw belum kok, Luhan masih virgin ;)**

**junia angel: oh gitu ya lu:((( udah nih, semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kamu ;)**

**fangirl-shipper: tadinya mau one-shot, tp guenya mager kwkwkw. buat profil Jack Frost, silahkan baca di author notes :)**

**RZHH 261220: nappeun tapi hatinya cheonsa ciyuuuss**

**Hyera Jung: yeeesshh! YES! OMG KITA SEHATI PLIS DIA ITU SANGAT MANUSIA SALJU /keps jebol/ and yeah...like i said, gue cuma masukkin sekitar 2-3 pair aja disini, jd don't expect too much yoo**

**.**

**Udah, sekian review repliesnya, mudah2an gaada yg ketinggalan. Dan gue emang mesti banyak banget minta maaf atas kesalahan yang gue lakukan & ga terhitung banyaknya kesalahan itu.**

**.**

**Okay, RnR if you like?^^**


	3. Frost

"Umma, tadi topiku terbang tertiup angin yang sangat dingin!"

"Wah, sepertinya Jack Frost sedang mengajakmu bermain..."

.

.

.

**Wu Xinlian**

presents

_**My Boyfriend is Jack Frost**_

.

Sehun & Luhan belongs to SM Entertainment

.

_Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Santa Claus, Peri Gigi, Kelinci Paskah, apalagi Jack Frost_

.

**Warning: Rated M, typos, Gender switch**

.

Copyright belongs to me. Don't plagiarize, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Lelaki tua berjanggut tebal dengan warna putih itu menatapi lelaki muda di hadapannya yang memiliki rambut tak kalah putih pula dengan dirinya. Iris birunya pun bertatapan dengan iris biru lelaki itu yang terlihat jauh dari kesan iris biru hangatnya. Iris itu dingin, hanya sedikit kehangatan yang terpancar. Desahan yang lolos dari bibirnya cukup membuat lelaki muda di hadapannya itu tahu, bahwa lelaki tua di depannya ini tengah merasa kecewa pada dirinya,

"Jack, kita ini Guardian. Kita tidak pernah membunuh."

"Aku tidak membunuh secara langsung!"

"Tapi kau yang mengendalikan badai itu, Jack Frost! Jangan bantah aku!"

Lelaki muda yang dipanggil Jack Frost itupun turut mendesah pelan, dia juga merasa kecewa. Kecewa atas dirinya, menyesal, juga sedih dan marah. Baru 40 tahun setelah dia resmi menjadi Guardian bersama dengan keempat temannya yang lain, namun dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan oleh Guardian. Bahkan satu kesalahan kecil pun tidak boleh atau anak-anak di seluruh dunia akan berhenti mempercayai mereka.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan North?" Desahnya pelan sambil memijat pelipisnya yang jujur saja sedikit terasa sakit. Mungkin efek karena dia sehabis mabuk juga.

Lelaki tua yang dipanggil North itu – Santa Claus – mengendikkan bahunya. Ditatapnya Jack Frost dengan tatapan nanar lalu matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya yang redup di suatu bagian di benua Asia. Lebih tepatnya di ibukota negara China, Beijing. Jauh sekali kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan cahaya yangredup itu pasti adalah kepercayaan seorang anak kecil yang tengah bersedih karena ditinggalkan orangtuanya. Semua orang tau siapa yang membuat salju di musim dingin, bahkan mereka menyebutnya Snow Day. Es-es yang licin, bekas es di tiang-tiang serta jendela dan pohon. Semua orang tahu itu ulah Jack Frost. Nama seorang Jack Frost bukanlah sebuah ekspresi lagi semenjak 40 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka berhasil mengusir Boogeyman dan menghancurkan rencana jahatnya. Jack Frost telah dipercayai, namanya telah dicatat di buku Guardian, dan Pria di Bulan sendiri lah yang telah memilih lelaki muda yang dikenal iseng dan jahil itu.

"Mereka pasti mengira kau sedang marah saat itu, tidak akan ada yang menduga seorang Guardian tengah mabuk."

Kini giliran Jack yang mengendikkan bahunya. Ditatapnya cahaya redup di Beijing itu. Semakin lama, setitik cahaya itu semakin redup. Mungkin memang hanyalah setitik cahaya, namun bagi para Guardian, setitik cahaya di globe itu sangat berarti. Itu adalah kekuatan mereka, alasan mereka tetap hidup saat ini. Bahkan setelah ber-ribu-ribu tahun lamanya.

"Kita pikirkan caranya esok hari, North. Kumohon, kepalaku sakit sekali saat ini." Pinta Jack sambil mengetuk-etuk kepalanya dengan tongkat panjang miliknya. Tongkat yang merupakan sumber kekuatannya.

Santa menganggukkan kepalanya. Lelaki tua itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Jack Frost sendirian di ruang tengah itu. Setelah sosok besar dengan perut besar itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Jack segera melayangkan tubuhnya ke samping Globe itu dan mengelus cahaya redup itu.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah hingga esok hari. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"Cahaya itu telah mati…" gumam seorang gadis dengan tubuh ber-bulu serta wajah yang cantik – Peri Gigi.

Jack menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Lelaki itu mulai terlihat frustasi. Tangannya mengacak surai putih bersihnya dengan kasar. Bahkan dia tega melempar tongkat yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana itu. Sudah tiga kali Jack Frost melakukan kesalahan fatal. Pertama, saat dirinya membiarkan Sandman tertelan pasir hitam milik Boogeyman, lalu saat dirinya menghancurkan hari Paskah, dan saat ini. Inilah kesalahan yang paling parah dan benar-benar tidak bisa diperbaiki.

Membunuh sepasang manusia biasa.

"Jack… Tenanglah." Tegur Santa Claus yang turut merasa frustasi melihat Jack Frost yang tengah frustasi dan kebingungan. "Aku punya ide, dan sebuah tugas untukmu. Kurasa akan cukup susah apabila kau tidak merasa memiliki tanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu pada keluarga kecil anak itu."

Jack menatap Santa dengan tatapan dinginnya. Terasa menusuk bagi orang-orang biasa, tapi sudah merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Santa Claus ditatap dengan tatapan itu oleh seorang Jack Frost.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah dan aku harus bertanggung jawab!" geramnya. "Katakan, apa tugasnya dan aku akan melakukannya."

Santa menganggukkan kepalanya. Di sekeliling mereka, para Guardian tengah berkumpul dan memperhatikan mereka. Mereka juga merasakan ketegangan yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Jack memanglah es. Es yang sangat dingin, terasa semakin dingin saat emosinya sedang melunjak. Semua Guardian mengakui itu, bahkan Kelinci Paskah sekalipun.

"Kau harus menjaga anak itu, melindunginya, menghiburnya, dan menemaninya dalam kesendiriannya. Namun tetap saja, ada saatnya saat kau harus memberitahukan kebenaran akan kematian orangtuanya padanya."

Jack menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap memperhatikan Santa Claus, pertanda bahwa dia masih mendengarkan.

"Tapi tunggulah 5 tahun lagi." Tambahnya mantap.

Kini, Jack Frost tengah menatap Santa Claus dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan mulut yang menganga lebar. Apa?! Lima tahun lagi? Jack akan merasa sangat berdosa saat itu.

"Lima tahun lagi?! North, aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga waktu yang selama itu!"

"Bersabarlah, Jack!" tegur Santa. "Kau selalu bertindak gegabah, dan itu tidak baik untuk seorang Guardian!"

"Aku tidak bertindak gegabah, aku merasa sangat bersalah." Bantahnya. Kini semua Guardian dapat melihat tatapan sedih dan gusar yang terpancar dari iris biru mudanya.

Tak lama, secercah cahaya masuk melalui atap kaca yang berada di ruangan itu. Sebuah benda bernama bulan menerangi ruangan itu, dan memberi kehangatan. Menghilangkan seluruh ketegangan yang terasa di ruangan itu. Ya, Bulan telah datang, dan sebentar lagi dia pasti akan memberi hikmah pada para Guardian,

"Oh, Pria di Bulan! Tepat sekali!" sorak Kelinci Paskah sambil tersenyum lebar. Di sampingnya ada Sandman yang turut menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan pendapat Kelinci Paskah.

Santa pun tersenyum kepada Bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar terang itu,

"Ada apa, Manny?"

Kemudian malam itu, Jack Frost mengetahui mengapa dia harus menunggu 5 tahun lagi untuk menemui gadis itu dan mulai bertanggung jawab.

.

.

Xi Luhan tengah melepas mantel hijau pemberian Sehun, dan menggantungkannya di tiang gantungan jaket di sebelah pintu masuk apartemennya. Di belakangnya, kekasihnya tengah menutup pintu apartemen dan menguncinya, seolah tidak membiarkan sedikitpun angin dingin yang terkesan jahat untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen mungil yang kini ditinggalinya beserta dengan kekasihnya. Kemudian, mata sipit Sehun membesar saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Yep, pemandangan kekasihnya yang memang memiliki tubuh yang bisa dibilang proporsional bak boneka barbie. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Gadis itu kini tengah menungging, memperlihatkan belahan pantatnya yang terlihat bagaikan tidak tertutup oleh sehelai benang pun. Rok mini nya melayang, bertengger manis di atas punggungnya. Paha putih mulusnya terlihat menggiurkan, apalagi kaki Luhan memang bisa dibilang jenjang. Bahkan seorang Oh Sehun bisa tergoda dengan keindahan fana itu.

"Sayang…" bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Luhan yang merasa terpanggil baru saja akan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun, namun tidak jadi saat dirasakannya sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang langsingnya. Gadis itu dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memanas dan degup jantungnya yang terasa lebih kencang. Kemudian, dapat dia rasakan tangan kekasihnya menyingkap rok pendek berwarna pink yang dia kenakan ke atas, lalu mulai mengelus bagian paha dalamnya.

"S-sehun-_ah_…?" Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, sentuhan itu terasa nikmat. Luhan merasa bagaikan melayang dan badannya terasa ringan, seolah dia ingin berteriak bahwa dia ingin menginginkan lebih. Dia juga merasakan perutnya terisi oleh segerombolan kupu-kupu yang terbang cepat dan berusaha keluar dengan menembus perutnya.

Sehun hanya menggumam pelan sebelum tangannya yang lain merambat ke atas payudara besarnya dan meremasnya pelan. Luhan melenguh pelan, terkejut atas perlakuan kekasihnya. Puas dengan reaksi dari gadis bermata rusa itu, Sehun makin semangat meremasi kedua gunung sintal nan kenyal itu, menghasilkan sebuah nyanyian merdu yang keluar dari bibir ranum Luhan.

"Aku ingat apa yang dilakukan kedua gundukan kenyal ini saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Godanya sambil tetap meremasi payudara Luhan yang semakin lama semakin terasa bahwa ada sebuah tonjolan mungil mengeras dari balik _bra_ pink yang dipakainya untuk menggoda malam ini. "Menjepit lenganku. Bagaimana kalau mereka digunakan untuk menjepit adik kecilku?"

Luhan menggeliat kenikmatan, badannya terasa semakin lemas saat Sehun memulai dirty-talk nya. Rasanya dia pasti akan terjatuh apabila Sehun sedang tidak mendekapnya saat ini. Wajar saja reaksinya seperti ini, Luhan baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti ini._ Well_, mungkin dua kali karena remasan di dadanya yang pertama dilakukan oleh Kim Jongin sialan itu. Tapi kali ini Luhan tidak keberatan, kekasihnya lah yang melecehkan badannya, dan Luhan merasa dia justru membutuhkan lebih, apapun asalkan dilakukan oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Sentuhan Sehun mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Terasa dingin namun familiar dan Luhan menyukainya. Sentuhan yang terasa istimewa, terutama saat jari-jari panjang lelaki itu menyingkap celana dalam nya kesamping dan mulai mengelus lubang vagina nya perlahan dan lembut. Vagina nya terasa dingin. Seperti ada es batu yang menempel di sana, layaknya gadis itu tidak memakai apapun untuk menutup lubang vagina nya di tengah-tengah taman penuh dengan salju di hari yang dingin.

"D-dingin… Sehun-_ah_…"

Dan satu kata itu mampu membuat Sehun tertegun. Dingin. Dirinya melupakan hal itu. Bukankah manusia rentan terhadap dingin? Apalagi seorang gadis, gadis manis dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang kurus seperti Luhan. Jika ini terus berlanjut, Luhan pasti akan merasa aneh dan Sehun tidak mau kekasih barunya itu merasakan hal itu. Sungguh dia berharap saat ini agar dia bisa memberikan paling tidak sedikit saja kehangatan bagi tubuh Luhan, bukan rasa dingin yang malah membuat tubuhnya membeku dan keesokan harinya membuat gadis itu harus terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya karena masuk angin atau demam.

"Sehun-_ah_…? Mengapa kau berhenti?" gadis itu bertanya. Tangan mungilnya menuntun Sehun untuk melepas seluruh kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Lelaki ber-rambut putih itu hanya bisa meneguk saliva nya perlahan. Memang dia yang memulai, namun dia tidak tahu bahwa Luhan akan menikmati akibat dari nafsu yang tidak bisa ditahannya tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Lulu." Bisiknya parau di sebelah telinga bertindik milik gadis cantik itu.

Kini, matanya telah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan indah seorang gadis se-cantik dewi dengan tubuh indah tanpa cacatnya yang ter-ekspos seluruhnya, tanpa ada sehelai benang pun menutupinya.

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Tolong, bawa aku ke dalam dunia kita berdua, hun-_ah._"

Tidak, satu saat nanti tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Sehun atas kejadian ini. Luhan lah yang meminta. Bahkan saat dia yang memulainya duluan, namun mana dia tahu gadis yang bekerja sebagai penggoda ini menikmatinya dan justru meminta lebih? Bukan menganggap perlakuannya itu sebagai pelecehan, namun sebagai perlakuan istimewa. Sungguh, apa yang harus Sehun lakukan?

"Teriakkan namaku dengan kencang, sayang. Itu adalah jalan tercepat untuk menuju dunia kita." Ucap lelaki itu sebelum menggendong tubuh gadis itu ke dalam kamar yang kini telah terasa familiar baginya itu.

**MBIJF**

Keesokan paginya, pintu apartemen mungil Luhan diketuk dengan lembut. Seorang tamu di pagi hari? Siapakah? Bahkan sang empunya rumah belum terbangun, namun kekasihnya lah yang telah terbangun. Dengan malas, dikeluarkannya penis nya yang telah lemas dari lubang hangat milik kekasihnya dan memungut boxer biru muda nya yang tergeletak di lantai sebelum memakainya cepat-cepat dikarenakan ketukan itu semakin lama semakin cepat dan tidak terdengar akan berhenti juga.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Terdengar seperti suara gigi-gigi mungil yang dimasukkan secara tidak hati-hati oleh peri gigi amatiran ke dalam tempatnya yang terbuat dari emas yang tidak dipoles dengan mulus dan sempurna. Suara itu semakin keras. Diliriknya kekasihnya yang masih tertidur nyenyak dengan hanya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjang dan lengketnya. Tidak ingin suara itu membangunkan kekasihnya dari istirahat berharganya, Sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu dan segera mengusir tamu yang tega mengganggu istirahat mereka di pagi hari. Ketukan itu masih terdengar, tidak pernah berhenti, bahkan saat Sehun telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu. Dengan cepat, diraihnya gagang pintu yangterbuat dari emas buatan itu, dan dibukanya pintu itu dengan cepat, menunjukkan sesosok gadis dengan rambut cokelat yang panjang menjuntai hingga ke bawah dadanya yang sintal. Sebuah jepitan rambut yang terbuat dari bulu berwarna biru menghiasi rambutnya. Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat lelaki yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya itu, sementara Sehun?

.

"Tooth? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sebelum dilemparkannya tubuhnya ke arah lelaki itu dan lengan kurusnya memeluk tubuh tegap lelaki itu dengan erat.

"Jack! Oh sungguh, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar dari-"

"Ssshh!" ucapan gadis bernama Tooth itu dihentikan dengan jari telunjuk lelaki berparas tampan itu yang ditempelkan pada bibir mungilnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Jangan sebut nama itu di sini. Luhan bisa tahu."

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya bingung sebelum mata besarnya semakin membesar.

"O-oh! Gadis itu?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, "Ah, maaf aku lupa ini adalah rumahnya. Siapa kah nama samaranmu, Jack?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih dipelankan kali ini.

"Oh Sehun. Ingat itu." Bisiknya tegas, sementara Tooth hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan manis.

Ya, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan gadis yang berdiri di hadapan Sehun ini? Peri Gigi. Semua anak di dunia tahu sosok gadis cantik yang suka mengambil gigi yang telah tanggal dari mulut anak-anak dari balik bantal dan menukarnya dengan kepingan uang logam. Cantik. Seorang peri pastilah cantik dan manis. Banyak gadis kecil mengidolakannya. Ingin menjadi peri manis seperti Peri Gigi, begitulah kata mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah gadis itu sudah mulai menyadari… setidaknya merasa aneh akan dirimu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Hopeless_. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak percaya pada kita, terutama setelah kematian orangtua nya. _Fuck._" Geram Sehun sambil menggebrak pintu rumah Luhan dengan pelan, paling tidak sedikit emosinya terlampiaskan. Sementara Tooth hanya bisa menatapnya khawatir. "_This is all my fault,_ Tooth."

Gadis dengan pakaian serba hijau tosca dan biru itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ditangkupkannya wajah tampan Sehun dengan kedua tangan lembutnya. Jari jempol nya mengusap kedua pipi lelaki dengan tubuh dingin itu dengan lembut.

"_It's not your fault, Jack. See? Even Manny didn't blame on you. We should blame the alcohol instead of you._" Hibur Tooth sambil tertawa kecil, membuat senyum merekah dengan perlahan di wajah Sehun.

"Di Korea, aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan _noona_." Gumam Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat Tooth mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung.

"Apa itu? Mengapa?"

"Karena kau adalah sosok _noona_ yang sempurna bagiku. _Plus_ umurmu lebih tua, meskipun kau tetap terlihat muda." Goda Sehun sambil menyikut pinggang langsing gadis itu dengan lembut, membuat si empunya terkekeh lembut dan mencubit pipi dingin namun sedikit kenyal milik Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah?_" suara lembut nan familiar yang mulai disukai Sehun, membuat dirinya dan Tooth menoleh ke arah gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat yang masih acak-acakan karena sehabis bangun tidur itu. Dia menatapi kedua orang di depannya dengan tatapan bingung namun secercal tatapan ketakutan muncul saat melihat kedekatan gadis asing di depan pintu apartemennya dengan kekasihnya.

"Oh, Lulu." Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum tenang, sementara Tooth yang masih asing bagi Luhan melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah sambil tersenyum. Cantik sekali.

"Siapa dia, hun?" tanya Luhan sambil menatapi Tooth dengan tatapan sedikit tidak suka, terutama dengan interaksi yang dilakukannya dengan Sehun.

Kedua Guardian yang terkenal di kalangan anak-anak itu saling bertatapan, Sehun yang menatap Tooth dengan tatapan yang menuntut sementara Tooth dengan tatapan sedikit panik. Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin kan Tooth menjawab dengan nama aslinya? Tidak untuk saat ini. Gadis ini tidak akan percaya.

"A-aku temannya Sehun!" jawabnya dengan sedikit gagap. _Yah_, duhai peri cantik! Tidak kah kau tahu kegagapan justru akan membuat Luhan semakin curiga dengan hubungan kalian? Terutama saat kau menjawab bahwa kau hanyalah teman Sehun.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan jawaban gadis itu. Pasalnya, gadis itu terlihat sedikit cocok dengan Sehun. Wajah yang cantik, tubuh proporsional dengan tinggi yang mungkin sama dengan dirinya, dan rambut panjang ber-warna coklat yang terlihat berkilau terkena pantulan sinar matahari pagi.

"Lee Sungjong. Namaku Lee Sungjong." Tambah gadis itu, sekedar meyakinkan Luhan akan identitas dirinya. Sehun berkedip bingung. Darimana gadis cantik berumur ribuan tahun ini menemukan nama orang korea secepat itu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang memancing nama itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lee Sungjong, kawannya Sehun? Oh, _okay_. Silahkan masuk dan mari sarapan bersama. Udara hari ini terasa dingin bukan? Akan kubuatkan kau cokelat hangat, apakah kau suka?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda dan tanpa mempersilahkan gadis itu memberikan tanggapan akan ucapan serta pertanyaannya. Sehun menatap Sungjong dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku suka cokelat hangat!" jawabnya dengan riang. Gadis itu mendorong tubuh tanpa kaos milik Sehun dengan sedikit kasar dan memeluk lengan kurus Luhan akrab sebelum kedua makhluk cantik tanpa cacat itu berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan seorang Oh Sehun yang masih tertegun di depan pintu apartemen Luhan.

Oh Sehun. Layaknya salju yang sangat dingin, es yang membekukan danau-danau, hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. _Well_, Sehun tidak suka panas, apalagi panas yang berlebihan.

"Terserah kalian saja, _ma'am_."

**MBIJF**

Sejak kunjungan gadis bernama Lee Sungjong, banyak teman-teman Sehun yang datang berkunjung ke apartemen mungilnya. Tiga lelaki aneh yang datang 3 hari secara berurutan, dan juga orang-orang lainnya yang bagi Luhan cukup unik. Luhan menyukai teman-teman Sehun. Mereka ramah dan merupakan orang-orang yang asik diajak bergaul. Mengetahui kekasihnya memiliki teman-teman seperti itu tentu saja membuat Luhan lega, dia kira Sehun adalah tipe lelaki dingin yang menolak ajakan pertemanan semua orang. Tapi kalau dia lelaki yang seperti itu, mengapa dia bisa menjadi kekasihnya sekarang? Terlebih dia adalah lelaki yang sempurna baginya.

Sudah nyaris seminggu dia menjalani hubungan spesial dengan Sehun. Kini, dia tidak perlu iri lagi dengan pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kian hari kian mesra, terlebih dia yang pernah mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Sehun mengenai lelaki dengan telinga seperti _yoda_ itu yang akan melamar kekasihnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung. Mengapa Sehun tidak memikirkan mengenai lamaran juga? Luhan akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, bahkan tanpa babibu lagi. Ah, apa yang dia pikirkan? Bahkan seminggu pun belum dicapai, mana mungkin Sehun melamarnya?

"Sayang? Kau belum tidur?" suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan akan lamaran Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Ditatapnya kekasihnya itu kini hanya mengenakan _boxer_ berwarna hijau _neon_ dengan motif-motif tulisan abstrak di sekitarnya. Rambut putihnya terlihat basah, pasti dia sehabis mandi.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sehun-_ah_, kau tampan sekali." Sementara lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang dicintai Luhan. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah _stoic_ lelaki muda itu.

Ada beberapa hal yang unik dari diri Sehun. Baekhyun bilang hal-hal itu aneh, dan gadis itu masih belum mempercayainya hingga sekarang, namun Luhan menganggapnya itu unik. Sehun layaknya manusia super atau mutan yang tidak biasa dan memiliki kekuatan di luar kemampuan manusia biasa. Spesialisasi Sehun terletak pada hal-hal dingin, terutama es. Suhu tubuh Sehun selalu dingin, tak pernah hangat, bahkan saat Luhan yang berpakaian cukup tebal memeluknya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang, suhu tubuh Sehun tetap terasa dingin. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengukur suhu tubuh lelaki yang lebih muda itu dengan termometer, namun mungkin tubuhnya se-dingin es. Manusia akan berkata Sehun layaknya mayat hidup, namun bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah_ Ice Man_. Si Manusia Es.

Lalu, Sehun bisa mentransfer udara dingin kepada benda-benda yang ia sentuh. Bahkan Luhan pernah melihat Sehun menciptakan butiran-butiran salju atau es dengan menggunakan jarinya. Akal sehatnya mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah halusinasi semata, namun Luhan tetap mempercayai bahwa Sehun adalah manusia super.

"Ayo kita tidur." Ajak Sehun yang kini telah berbaring di sebelahnya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Seperti biasa, terasa dingin.

"Neh. Aku juga merasa mengantuk." Gumam Luhan sambil menguap. Dipeluknya tubuh proporsional milik Sehun dan dilesakannya wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Dingin. Tubuh Sehun terasa dingin seperti biasanya, namun Luhan menyukainya.

Sehun mengelus surai panjang Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Gadis ini terlihat polos, terutama saat tertidur. Wajahnya seperti malaikat. Bukanlah tugasnya untuk mencintai gadis ini, namun dalam waktu sebentar ini, Sehun merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mereka sedang bersama. Tidak seharusnya dia mencintai seorang manusia biasa. Mereka tidak akan bisa bersama. Tidak akan ada akhir yang bahagia bagi Luhan, dan dia tidak mau repot-repot meminta tolong Sandman untuk menghapus ingatan Luhan. Dia tahu dia egois, namun saat dia pergi nanti, dia tidak mau gadis ini melupakan dirinya. Melupakan hari-hari yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Melupakan Sehun, lelaki yang muncul di hadapan Luhan pada musim dingin yang bahkan terasa semakin dingin karena kehadirannya. Melupakan perasaan cinta Sehun untuk gadis berusia 23 tahun ini.

Cinta.

Apakah Guardian yang lainnya pernah merasakan cinta? Apakah mereka boleh merasakan cinta? Kalau manusia biasa yang mereka cintai, bagaimanakah roda takdir akan membawa perasaan mereka? Bisakah perasaan itu hilang begitu saja?

"Sudah tertidur rupanya…" gumam Sehun pelan sambil tetap mengelus surai panjang nan halus milik Luhan. Cantik sekali. Bahkan baginya, Luhan lebih cantik daripada Peri Gigi. Lebih cantik daripada para Nymph, dan peri-peri lainnya.

Didudukannya tubuhnya dari posisi berbaring. Dapat ia lihat bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di luar sana. Bulan yang tampak begitu besar, memberi kehangatan dan kenyamanan tersendiri baginya. Seakan bulan itu memanggilnya. Dilukiskannya wajah Luhan pada jendela kamar yang menghadap ke arah bulan menggunakan jari telunjuknya, menghasilkan jejak es yang benar-benar membentuk lukisan wajah Luhan. Cantik. Cantik sekali. Bahkan seorang Jack Frost bisa jatuh hati kepadanya. Siapakah Xi Luhan, bagaimana bisa dia melelehkan hati seorang Jack Frost?

Ditatapinya lukisan itu dengan tatapan lembut. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan, apalagi dalam waktu dekat. Namun dia tidak bisa menorehkan luka dalam pada hati Luhan apabila mereka terus bersama dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Dia ingin Luhan bahagia. Meskipun dia tidak akan perna meninggalkan Luhan, tapi gadis itu pasti akan menganggap bahwa dia telah meninggalkannya. Jauh. Mengawasinya dari bayang-bayang es yang akan menghilang saat musim semi dan musim panas tiba. Tak bisakah dia bersama dengan Luhan seperti ini selamanya?

Cahaya bulan berpendar lebih terang, seolah memanggilnya untuk berbicara. Melakukan pembicaraan hangat yang diharapkan dapat meringankan beban pikiran seorang Oh Sehun, atau teman-temannya lebih mengenalnya sebagai Jack Frost.

"Bagaimana ini, Manny? Aku terlanjur mencintai Luhan."

Cahaya bulan itu meredup, seolah menandakan bahwa benda bulat itu prihatin akan perasaan Sehun.

"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mencintainya. Aku akan meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti, mungkin dalam waktu dekat." Ucapnya lirih. "Tolong aku, Manny. Bahagiakan dia." Tambahnya. Tanpa terasa, air mata menetes dan mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Kemudian cahaya bulan itu bertambah terang lagi, mengarah kepada kaca jendela yang kosong dan bersih, seolah memberitahu Sehun untuk melakukan sesuatu pada kaca itu.

"Begitukah? Jika itu yang kau anjurkan, aku akan melakukannya." Sehun tersenyum kecut sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah dialiri air mata. "Aku akan mulai menjelaskan ingatannya mengenai hari itu, dan mengenai siapa diriku."

Jejak es kembali terlihat di atas kaca yang tadinya bersih itu. Kini jejak es itu melukiskan wajah dirinya sendiri. Wajah seorang Jack Frost.

**MBIJF**

Lokasi itu terasa familiar. Jalanan lebar dengan gundukan-gundukan salju di sekelilingnya. Ini adalah jalan raya yang terletak beberapa blok dari apartemen kecilnya. Beberapa blok dari Glue Bar pula. Jalanan ini juga merupakan lokasi traumatis bagi dirinya. Dia sudah tidak pernah ingin menginjakkan kakinya lagi di jalanan ini. Tapi mengapa dia ada di sini sekarang? Mengapa udara terasa sangat dingin saat ini?

Diliriknya orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terlihat panik. Beberapa orang dari depan berlari ketakutan. Kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalanan itu dengan cepat, seolah mereka dikejar sesuatu. Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah plat nomor familiar beserta mobil yang familiar pula terlihat melaju dengan cukup kencang pula, dan di belakang mobil itu sesuatu yang menyeramkan pun turut terlihat.

Badai salju.

Tinggi sekali, orang-orang bisa mati apabila tertelan salju yang pastinya sangat dingin itu.

Waktu berjalan sangat lama. Perlahan, mobil yang sangat familiar itu tertelan oleh badai salju itu. Setelah itu semuanya selesai. Orang-orang menghilang. Hanya ada mobil itu, dan badai salju yang menelannya.

Mobil _baba mama. Appa umma_.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sirene yang familiar pula terdengar, beberapa mobil polisi dan ambulans berdatangan, beberapa mendekati tumpukan salju itu. Beberapa polisi mulai menyekop salju itu hingga tubuh mobil itu terlihat. Lalu, beberapa polisi serta petugas medis yang turun dari ambulans itu mengeluarkan tubuh beku nan biru kedua orangtuanya. _Appa umma_ nya telah tiada, mengapa dia harus melihat kejadian ini lagi? Terlebih dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhnya sulit digerakkan dan suaranya tidak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya. Takut. Luhan sangat takut.

Apalagi saat dia melihat dua sosok yang sangat familiar berdiri di atas tumpukan salju itu. Ya, melayang, dan mereka terlihat sedikit samar. Namun, Luhan mengenali kedua sosok itu.

Oh Sehun dan temannya – Lee Jinki.

**MBIJF**

Gadis itu terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Terengah-engah, ketakutan, dan panik. Begitulah kondisinya saat ini. Diliriknya sosok kekasihnya yang masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk sebuah guling di sampingnya. Matahari telah menampakkan dirinya di luar sana, dan cahaya hangatnya telah merambat masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Apa-apaan mimpi itu. Kecelakaan yang menimpa orangtua nya 5 tahun yang lalu dan menyebabkan kematian mereka berdua. Mengapa harus terulas kembali di dalam mimpinya?

Terlebih mengapa ada kekasihnya dan temannya di sana? Apa hubungannya kejadian itu dengan mereka? Aneh sekali.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memijat pelipisnya dengan lembut. Sehun yang merasakan pergerakan kecil di tempat tidur berukuran _queen-size_ itu pun perlahan bangun dan memeluk pinggang langsing kekasihnya yang kini tengah terduduk sambil sedikit terengah itu.

"Hey, ada apa, Lulu?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum nanar melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu.

"Tidurlah kembali." Ditariknya tubuh kurus gadis itu hingga terbaring di sebelahnya, lalu dipeluknya dengan erat. "Kau kelelahan, pasti butuh lebih banyak istirahat."

Gadis itu pun menurut dan memejamkan kembali matanya. Tangannya melingkari leher panjang kekasihnya. "Mungkin kau benar."

Senyuman nanar kembali terukir di wajah pucat Sehun. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut sebelum dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan.

_Maafkan aku, sayang._

* * *

**HAI! UPDATE NIH! /dateng nyeret Sehun/ gue males curcol banyak jadi biar mas Sehun Frost aja yang curcol.**

**Sehun: gue jadi siluman disini /kedip ganteng/**

**Luhan: kenapa gue kesannya goblok banget di sini. Gue nyadar kali kalo gituan Sehun aku Jack Frost**

**Sehun: kamu kan forever lugu yang**

**Oke, udahan gue eneg.**

**Reviews replies time!**

**HyunRa: tbc yak? kesannya kea penyakit gimana gitu ;v /ngocol /taboked/ kaga kok, sehun nya aja yg tau luhan**

**Lttle Wolf Prince' Oh Sehun: iya siap bos! bereeess! thanks yo, sorry updatenya super lama gini-_-v**

**Maximumelf: biasa lah, masa depan jadi om2 idung belang gitu tuh/? wkwkwk**

**pacarnya sehun: wkwkwk ayo dukung kai jadi om2 idung belang!/? yah ini nc nya nyaris nih kwkw/3**

**fangirl-shipper: gausah banggain sehun, ntar dia kepedean/? /digeplak sehun/ yaelah diperhatiin banget neng-_-v**

**guess who: okay, it's an awesome username actually. you're like trolling around/? lu pasti udah tambah ubanan nunggu apdet ini wakakak n_nv**

**lulittledeer20: jinjja? waah thanks! iya, idung kan kesannya alay bgt. kalo idung luhan ada upilnya, trus upilnya nempel di bibir sehun gimana?/?**

**younlaycious88: oh yak benar, gue sodaranya om jongdae wkwkwk n_n)9 luhan disini beneran gatau soalnya dia kan gapercaya**

**onkey shipper04: sehun masih kecil aja udah mabok/? hmm belom tau deh, ditunggu aja terus kwkw;) /troll**

**cupcupcuphie12: abis kalo ga GS kurang greget kesannya, masa luhan cowo tp emosional? kan ga lucu ;/**

**hunhan98: jinjja? wah thanks, updated yaa**

**HyeraJung: setengah nc tapian~ /php, didemo/ ehehe jack frost itu ga jahat kok. dia itu cuma iseng aja demi dapet perhatian masyarakat, tp dia juga yang nyiptain berbagai macem kesenengan di musim dingin buat anak2. sebenernya jack frost itu sayang anak2**

**edogawa ruffy: a-yo dude! we meet again! wakakak. yeah, some kind like that...kenapa kita kesannya ga elit yak? di sana jack frost cakep, lha kita nyamuk alay mungil iprit dikeplak aja mati-_- nc nya setengah nih ;p**

**DKS-ZYX: kwkw ntar kalo udah tua juga dia jadi kakek2, tp disini dia gabisa tua/?**

**lulululu: .../sembur air suci kembang 7 rupa/ iyak mamak, udah dilanjut maakk**

**Peter Lu: wah makasih! :o updated yaaaa**

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE: adanya setengah nc berhubung gue nge-troll nih wkwkwk**

**babyyming: ibunya ga seneng, bayinya seneng soalnya bakalan cepet muncul/? wakakak**

**RZHH 161220: udah di grepe noh, luhan nya lebih puas pula ;D**

**park eun soo: setengah nc ;A; iya, soalnya kan itu task yang dikasih ke dia gitu**

**yeolpark88: marah...belom tau deh, ntar liat ke depannya aja kwkw/? iya setengah no-child**

**Putri: iya? bedeh pas banget! gue ngambil dari rise of the guardians sih kebanyakannya, soalnya filmjack frost nya sendiri gue belom nonton sampe selese :| iya, sebagai pertanggung jawaban dia sebagai guardian gituu**

**Guest: yeap, emang rise of the guardians kok wkwk**

**junia angel: kan malah asik kalo luhan ga perawan/? ;( iyeap, you're right! 100 for you from xinlian wkwk**

**ShinJiWoo920202: yes! you're right! bukan hukuman juga sih... lebih ke pertanggung jawaban? omg! thanks for the correcting of my fucking unforgiven typos:'''))))**

**my lulu: fluffy nih yakin? wkwk;) iyaa... kalo luhan tau kemungkinannya ada banyak nih, diliat ke depannya aja neh?**

**hongkihanna: itu kotak reviewnya ngambek kali yak, kalah ganteng ama sehun soalnya/? /taboked/ yep, gue ngambil karakteristiknya jack forst di rise of the guardian soalnya buat karakteristik sehun disini**

**Aihara Kotoko: yes sweetheart, indeed.**

**Odulteui4120: whoa really? thanks! actually it suits xiumin more if you consider about the power more kwkw. but sehun suits for jack frost more than another exo members so yeah... but it's a half nc omegi i'm sorry lol, i'm trying to be a troll here/?**

** 12: syudaaahh**

**ares: yes? people think the same too! makanya gue seneng berarti ga cuma gue doang yang kepikiran sampe situ doang:'') udah, tp half nc ya sowwy;''(**

**asdf: /sehun gigit idung kamu/ atit ga kakak? ;v**

**Oh SeRa Land: then...? guess what happened ;) wakakak /troll**

* * *

**OKE UDAH SEKIAN GUE NGE-TROLL NYA. Tapi next chapter gue janji Full NC kok wakakak.**

**Yaudahlah, gue minta RnR se-ikhlasnya aja kok mas, mbak.**


End file.
